


The subtle art of matchmaking

by yuuwaku



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, Thorinduil - Fandom
Genre: Baby Fíli and Kíli, Baking, Bottom Thranduil, Eventual Smut, Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Rivendell | Imladris, Slow Build, Top Thorin, crafting, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuwaku/pseuds/yuuwaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is sent by his father to Rivendell to improve his crafting skills and learn new techniques from Lord Elrond, what he doesn't expect though, is to find there a certain cocky elf from Mirkwood. On the other hand, Fíli and Kíli are determined to change the animosity between his uncle and Thranduil, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here I bring you my newest Thorinduil fanfic. I'm having a great time writing this story and hope you'll enjoy it as much as I do. I have a soft spot for baby Fíli and Kíli and A+ parenting Thorin and of course Thorinduil, I tried to mix all those elements and tadá, this story came out ;D
> 
> As always, thanks to my lovely and talented BETA LondonFan.

When the Hidden Valley finally appears in front of his eyes, Thorin sighs in defeat; there is no way back now. Sure, Rivendell is a beautiful place, -not nearly as mesmerizing as his beloved Erebor is, but still fairly beautiful-. So, if the place is not the problem, what could it possible be? Well, the answer is simple: its inhabitants are.  
  
Dwarves and elves have had a whole story of hate in their past, or at least that was until his father king Thráin and king Oropher of the Woodland Realm had sat down and spoken about their differences until they were solved. Now both races live in peace and harmony, unbelievable but true. Although Thorin  is thankful to have peace between them, this doesn't mean he fancies the elves, no, on the contrary, he despises them. Elves are arrogant, snobbish, smug and cocky - all of them qualities Thorin doesn't like in the slightest.  
  
Before taking another step forward, Thorin turns to look at the path that's lying behind him and all of a sudden, something catches his attention. Surely the tiredness of the long journey is tricking him, it's just not possible that some of the packages he was carrying on his trunk are moving by themselves... Thorin blinks twice, nothing moves.  
  
"I must be very tired due to the trip if I start seeing things that are not there." So with no further ado, he continues to follow the path to Rivendell's entrance.  
  
Once Thorin passes the bridge, he is immediately welcomed by Elrond himself: "Mae govannen, prince Thorin of Erebor, we've been expecting you. King Thráin mentioned in his letter you were supposed to arrive two weeks earlier, though. Did something happened on your journey to Imladris?"  
  
Thorin feels heat rising to his cheeks. It's not like he's going to admit that his delay was due to his poor sense of orientation and he may have gotten lost more than once. Instead he simply says, "I had some... duties before coming here."  
  
"Indeed, that would explain the delay," Elrond answers, but something in his smile tells Thorin the elf is not believing it. Nevertheless, he decides to politely change the topic. "Elladan and Elrohir will help you carry your packages to your provided chambers during your stay here."  
  
Thorin observes reluctantly how the two elves that had appeared from behind Elrond started to take his stuff off of the trunk, something his pony seems to be very grateful for.   
  
"This pack is so heavy!" Elrohir states while taking a particular big sac, and just right when Thorin is about to mock at the elf for being 'weak', they hear a loud cry. Alarmed, the elf put the sac on the floor and looks at it carefully. "What's inside these packs?" the elf asks, getting closer to the sac.  
  
"Only my extra suppliers for the journey, are you accusing me of something, elf?" the dwarven prince replies in a defensive tone.  
  
"That scream, it came from here..."  
  
And when they are about to open the big sac, a little blonde head pops out from it.  
  
"Fíli!!" Thorin cries in astonishment, and the next second, another whimper can be heard from the trunk. This time it's Elladan who opens another particular big sac and takes out from there pops none other than Fíli's little brother. "Kíli!! Mahal be damned!! What are the two of you doing here!?!?" Fíli only gives him a mischievous smile and Kíli whimpers in joy.  
  
***  
  
Thorin has been walking around the room for several minutes, still not able to believe how this could have happened! Meanwhile, Fíli and Kíli had taken a seat on the huge bed, looking at their uncle with amused expressions upon their little faces.  
  
Thing is, Fíli had overheard that his dear uncle was about to travel to some faraway place for a long time and he didn't wanted to be apart of uncle Thorin, not since his mother had died some months ago and he had been the only one who had taken really care of him and his younger brother. So the day Thorin parted, Fíli had grabbed Kíli with him and sneaked inside the trunk without being noticed.  
  
"How am I supposed to solve this...!" Thorin growls to what Fíli can't help a laugh, uncle Thorin being grumpy was so amusing! "You shouldn't be laughing, young one. What you just did is not funny in any way! Did you stop and think for a moment how dangerous this journey could have been? There's plenty of horrifying creatures out there, and of course you also should have thought about your little brother!" Kíli had fallen asleep just moments before - he was sprawled out on the bed while sucking his little thumb-. "Look at him, Fíli... what if something happened to him? To any of you two...?"  
  
Fíli isn't amused anymore, his uncle looks very upset with him and he hates to see sadness in his eyes... "But-but... uncle Thorin, you would have protected us, wouldn't you...?" Now tears are rolling down his rosy cheeks, "uncle is the strongest warrior...! Mother always said that..."  
  
Thorin's heart breaks at the view of his beloved nephew crying. Of course he had understood the reasons why Fíli had decided to sneak into his bags with Kíli, to be fair, Thorin himself found it very hard at the time to be parted of his nephews - even more now that Dís had sadly passed away... But the kid needed to understand the seriousness of the matter and its possible consequences. "Promise me you won't do that ever again," Thorin says gently, sitting next to him, hand on his little shoulder for comfort. "Promise it to me, Fíli".  
  
"I-I promise...," the blond dwarfling retorts between sobs.  
  
"Good, now, come here," Thorin smile grows as he opens his arms to welcome Fíli, who hooks his arms round his neck, hugging him tightly.  
  
***  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Thorin watches the two dwarflings sleeping on his bed with a fond smile.  
  
"You little..." Thorin shakes his head in defeat, those two always get what they want. He may not admit it out loud but he loves to have them here with him. His heart had slightly broken when the three of them had supposedly parted back in Erebor. Now, what had happened was a serious matter, surely everyone in Erebor must be terribly worried about them. He needed to send a scroll to his father the king and explain the situation.  
  
Once the letter is done, he hands it to one of Elrond's emissaries who promises him to deliver the scroll as fast as possible. Elrond offered Thorin help to deal with this odd situation, but apart from accepting a room for the two kids to stay in, Thorin declined the offer. Maybe Elrond wasn't as arrogant as the rest of his race? Certainly that had been nice from the Lord of Rivendell but that doesn't mean Thorin likes elves, not yet.  
  
So when he steps into the room, he sighs heavily. Both kids are sleeping peacefully in the middle of his bed.  
  
"I guess I'll have to share the bed then." After putting on some more comfortable clothes, Thorin lies down on the mattress besides his nephews, falling asleep in no time.  
  
***  
  
"Come on Kíli, take this...!" Fíli whispers while gently throwing a small apple for his brother to catch. Kíli whimpers joyfully, opening his little hands at the view of the red fruit.  
  
"Aha! So this is how you didn't starve during the trip, clever boys you are..."  
  
Fíli covers his mouth in surprise when he sees his uncle has just woken up and is climbing out of the bed. The two kids are sitting beside the sacs in which Thorin had kept his extra suppliers during the journey. "I guess I'll ask Elrond to give you some breakfast-"  
  
Thorin is interrupted by a knock on the door. " _Quel amrun_ , father sends me to invite the three of you to take breakfast with us. It's an elven tradition to eat with our guests," Elrohir offers, delivering the last line to Kíli, who nods in delight. "I'll take that as a yes then." He smiles and turns to leave the room.  
  
The three dwarves of Durin follow Elrond's son to the splendid dining room. Thorin's nostrils are filled with the most delicious smell, a mixture of fruit and aromatic herbs.  
  
"Smells great uncle!"  
  
"We have great cooks in Erebor as well..." Of course it's not like Thorin would admit that everything his eyes reach to see looks delicious, although soon he detects there's no meat to be seen on the plates, and yes, that's a huge flaw for a dwarf.  
  
Thorin and the kids are being seated on Lord Elrond's left side, on his right though, there's an empty chair. Thorin had assumed it was for one of his sons but they don't sit there either.  
  
"We're expecting another guest, he should be here any minute," Apparently elves do read minds, Thorin thinks when Elrond addresses him with a smirk. "He arrived last night too, shortly after you. Oh, here he comes."  
  
When Thorin realizes who that mysterious guest is, he can't hide a surprised look - only to frown in displeasure the next second. "Thranduil," he grumbles, both in astonishment and as a greeting.  
  
The blond elf looks as surprised as him, clearly not expecting to see the dwarf in Rivendell. "Thorin Oakenshield... what an honor." Thranduil smirks in a cocky way.  
  
"You two know each other?" Elrond wonders.  
  
"Yes," both reply at the same time.  
  
"Really? That's fantastic. You will be long time guests here, so it's great news you two are already friends," Elrond says enthusiastically.  
  
"Friends?" The mocking tone in Thranduil's voice doesn't go unnoticed by Thorin.  
  
"Acquaintance would be more accurate, we have only met a couple of times," the dwarf states.  
  
"Oh, I see. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to get to know each other better during your stay here and forge a solid friendship now that our races are finally in peace." This time around, Thranduil remains quiet, and Thorin focusses his attention back on Fíli and Kíli, who are oblivious of the tension between their uncle and that unexpected guest – they are peacefully enjoying their breakfast.  
  
"Do you like this, young Kíli?" Elrond asks softly to the youngest dwarf while pointing at his plate. Kíli nods energetically and tries to reach the plate with his small fists only to be helped by the elf in the end, "There you go."  
  
"Thank you, Lord Elrond. It's kind of you to shelter my two stowaways," Thorin says, well aware that Thranduil has focussed his attention on them.  
  
"It's my pleasure. I like to have kids around. Unfortunately, we don't have many here, and my two sons are all grown up now. How old are you, Fíli?"  
  
"Five!"  
  
"And you, Kíli?"  
  
The dwarfling carefully looks at his hand before finally showing two fingers.  
  
"You are two years old?", Elrond asks, and a smile spreads on his face when Kíli nods energetically and then resumes his task of finishing his plate.  
  
Elrond turns to Thorin. "Does he not speak yet?"  
  
Thorin shrugs before answering, "It's not uncommon for dwarves to not be able to speak at his age, some don't even speak until they're three. Although, Kíli is smart and understands almost everything we say, right, young one?" Thorin ruffles his brown hair gently making him squeal in delight.  
  
Once breakfast is over, everybody stands up, ready to go about their indiviudal daily tasks. Elrond tells Thorin he'll give him a tour of the place in a few minutes when he's done dealing with some urgent matters requiring his attention. He leaves the room – and suddenly, it's just Thorin and his nephews, and Thranduil.  
  
"So," Thranduil says after coughing while looking at Thorin.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce me to these little ones? Not that I can't guess who they are since they are the spitting image of their uncle..."  
  
"I'm Fíli! And this is my little brother Kíli, at your service!" The brothers bow clumsily to Thranduil. "And who are you, sir?"  
  
"Sir?!" Thorin does a great effort to not burst out laughing, covering his mouth, at the horrified look of Thranduil to the use of the term 'sir' being directed to him.  
  
"He's an elf, Fíli, look, can you see those pointed ears?" Thorin gets closer to Thranduil, barely touching his pale ears, but that proximity has an unknown effect on the elf who immediately tries to hide it as best as he can. Fortunately, nobody seems to notice it.  
  
"Oh, I can see that. Then all people with pointy ears are elves?"  
  
"Oh no, there are some other races who have them as well, like hobbits for example, or the terrifying orcs! A good way to know who of them are elves is by their cocky attitude."  
  
" _Cocky_? What does it mean?"  
  
Thranduil rolls his eyes and kneels before the dwarfling while gently taking his little hand in his.  
  
"A way to identify elves is by the color of our skin, mine is much paler compared to yours, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes! I can see that, and it's very soft too, right, uncle Thorin? Touch it," Fíli urges him on. Before he knows, Thorin is being dragged down by Fíli who puts Thorin's hand in Thranduil's. That touch seems to burn them because they pull apart immediately.  
  
"Have to go now, it's been a pleasure to meet you two little ones," Thranduil adds after patting both their heads gently. "Hope I'll see you around?" And after that, he leaves.  
  
"What was that?" Thorin wonders, but soon dismisses it, going to meet Elrond for his tour through Rivendell. He'd better get to know this foreign place soon since it will be his home for a long while.  
  
***  
  
Thorin stretches his entire body, loudly yawning. It had been a long first day in Rivendell. He's not used to this sort of life but hopes things will get more comfortable as the days go on.  
  
From the corner of his eyes, he looks at his empty bed. After great effort, he got Fíli and Kíli to sleep in their assigned room, but not after promising them to tell a bed time story every night.  
  
That makes him remember how upset both kids had been when he suggested the idea of someone from Erebor coming soon to bring them back to the Mountain once they got the letter he sent yesterday.  
  
Fíli and Kíli had cried in despair not wanting to be parted from him, and Fíli begged countless times to not be sent away. Truth be told, Thorin thinks it would be better for the kids to stay with him, Thráin is very busy ruling Erebor and the thought of servants being the ones to raise the kids doesn't appeal to him in the slightes. Elrond also mentioned earlier this day they could stay also in Rivendell as long as they wanted. Maybe Fíli and Kíli should stay with Thorin... after all, there were plenty of things the kids could learn here. Actually, the reason he had traveled that far away was precisely for that, learning new skills of crafting.  
  
Yes, it was decided then, Fíli and Kíli were going to stay with him. The only thing left to do is to reply to the scroll that has just arrived from King Thráin. Apparently his father correctly guessed days ago that his grandsons would have sneaked away with Thorin. In the letter, he asked him to confirm his suspicions and suggested to send someone to pick them up. But after Thorin's decision, that wouldn't be necessary. Hopefully his father wouldn't get too mad at all of them and would let the kids to stay in Rivendell.  
  
"And I thought I would be bored here..." Thorin shakes his head. On the other hand there is the fact that Thranduil is staying in Rivendell for a while too, but he still hasn't figured out why the elf is here... Thorin's only hope is to see him as little as possible, never mind he once felt attracted to him... that was in the past, wasn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, all of you for your encouraging comments, long life to the Thorinduil fandom! ;)

Two weeks have passed by and Thorin and the kids are getting used to Rivendell's life style little by little. Despite himself, Thorin has to say everyone has been nice and welcoming towards them, especially with Fíli and Kíli who are everyone's favourites. Of course there are big differences between the way elves and dwarves behave and do things, but still, nothing that can't be solved easily. Maybe the prejudices Thorin had towards them had been over the top? Which makes him remember Thranduil. They haven't seen him after that first encounter days ago, was the elf gone even though Elrond had said he was going to stay for a little while? Something tells Thorin he hasn't left but why haven't they crossed paths even once since then? Maybe Thranduil was avoiding him on purpose? If so, better for Thorin, he doesn't want to see that pretty face anymore.

"And then what happens, uncle? Tell us," Fíli brings Thorin back to earth. It is bed time for Fíli and Kíli, and as promised, the dwarf tells them a story to help them fall asleep. 

"Yes, yes, where was I? Oh, right, the elven prince." Kíli claps enthusiastically. How ironic it is that the main character of Thorin's invented story ended up being precisely an elven prince? But Fíli insisted it had to be an elf since they were staying in Rivendell, the land of elves. "Then, the elven prince decided to leave his own town and look for his own happiness,"

"Isn't he happy already in his own Elven Land?" Fíli tilts his head waiting for an answer.

"Well... he is not entirely happy there, he's missing something but he doesn't know what it is yet, so that's why he has to go on this adventure, to find it out...!" Thorin pokes his stomach which rewards with him a squeal. "The elf has taken with him just the essentials, some food and clothing for the night. As the day goes on, he enters an unknown forest and-" A soft snort catches his attention; Kíli has fallen asleep while sucking his tiny thumb, whereas Fíli is doing a great effort to avoid falling asleep too.

"And then... what... happens to the... elven prince...?" the blond dwarfling tries to say while his eyes fall shut.

"Sleep now, Fíli, tomorrow we'll continue with the story." Carefully, Thorin covers him with the silky sheets and after kissing their foreheads one last time, he leaves the room.

Thorin hasn't walked even two steps when his face impacts with something abruptly, or better, someone. "Thorin!" Thranduil cries in surprise. The dwarf shushes him, pointing at the door behind him, worried to have awoken the kids. "Sorry...!" Thranduil mutters.

Both leave the hall in silence, ending up in one of those beautiful gazebos the town has. The stars are bright upon the Hidden Valley, illuminating its houses as if a silver river was covering them. 

"Thought you were back in Mirkwood," the dwarf says, breaking the strangely comfortable silence between them. 

"I'm not, am I?"

"No, you're not. You're clearly here... I can see that," Thorin retorts, thinking the elf is mocking at him once again - this time though, he isn't. "Are you going to stay for a long time, too?" the dwarf asks even though he remembers how Elrond clearly stated Thranduil would be a long-time guest on their first meeting.

"Depends," Thranduil replies with a tilt of his head.

"On what?" Thorin insists, really wanting to get answers to his questions, he had tried to get them from Elrond, but he only talked in riddles.

"Personal matters. Why are you asking anyway? Thought you wanted me gone," Thranduil scoffs.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"No! I mean... I-, Why are you here in Rivendell in the first place?"

That final question seems to make the elf uncomfortable, who in a rather cold tone ends up saying, "That's none of your business." And without adding anything else, Thranduil goes back inside the corridor. Thorin follows him, because his bedroom is unfortunately in that same direction...

"Oh no," the dwarf states when he realizes his misfortune, "Don't tell me your chamber is..." His fears are confirmed when Thranduil opens the door of the chamber right next to his.

"Why are you following me, Thorin?" the elf questions, narrowing his eyes at him, unaware until now of who is his neighbor next door.

"I'm not, this is my room," Thorin retorts while pointing at his door, "And that one over there on the end of the corridor is Fíli and Kíli's."

Thranduil's eyes widen and Thorin could almost swear his usually pale cheeks gain a lovely pinkish tone. "Damn you, Elrond," Thranduil mutters, but Thorin has keen ears and gets the curse. Before he can ask why Thranduil is getting so upset though, the elf enters in his room, closing the door behind him.

Angry because of the unfortunate meeting with Thranduil, Thorin finally steps into his own chamber and shuts the door as well.

"I don't know why I even bother asking anything. That elf won't ever change...! Always having this arrogant attitude towards me," Thorin growls as low as possible, not wanting his stupid neighbor to hear him. "And think I used to like him... How could I be so blind...!" Thorin jumps on his bed, recalling the moment they shared before in the gazebo. "Although, he's as beautiful as the first time we met in Erebor..." He feels like his heart beats faster when images of Thranduil pass through his mind; the crystal-blue eyes, his cute pointy ears, those rosy lips he once had died to taste... "Stop it Thorin...! The past is in the past now, I don't feel anything for him anymore." With those thoughts, Thorin finds a restless sleep.

   
***

   
Fíli likes a lot of things in Rivendell, but he especially loves the delicious strawberry jam elves make. Unfortunately he doesn't have enough strength to open the jar by his own just yet.

"Do you need some help, Fíli?" Thranduil, who has seen him struggle from afar, has decided to take advantage of Thorin not being around and approaches the dwarfling for assistance.

"Yes, please... I'm not strong enough to open it..." Fíli does an adorable pout which melts Thranduil's heart. Carefully, the elf takes the jar and after opening it, he returns it to Fíli's awaiting hands. "That was incredible!" the little dwarf says, amazed about how easily Thranduil has opened what he has been trying to do for several minutes, "You're a very strong elf!"

Thranduil chuckles, "Am I?" Fíli and Kíli nod in agreement.

"Why are you not sitting with us, Thranduil?" Kíli pats the empty seat besides them with his little hand. The elf hesitates for a second but who can say no to those adorable kids?

"Alright, I'll stay for a while."

From the distance, Thorin has seen the whole scene, how Thranduil has helped Fíli and how the kids seemed to genuinely get along with the elven prince of Mirkwood. Thranduil's expression had been gentle and soft, something Thorin is not used to see in him, 'You should smile more often, because you have the most beautiful smile of them all.' Thorin says in his mind, -almost an unconscious thought-.

"Thranduil is very good with kids, isn't he?" Lord Elrond's presence hasn't been noticed by Thorin till now.

"I suppose," Thorin grumbles. Elrond quirks a brow. "Fine, he is amazing with them," Thorin finally admits after rolling his eyes. "Why isn't he around during lunch time? We barely see him."

"It's because he thinks you don't want him hanging around your nephews." The surprised look of the dwarf doesn't go unnoticed by Elrond. "If this is not the case, you should talk to him, I believe he will appreciate it." Thorin remains quiet, thinking. Is this the real reason? He doesn't like Thranduil, he despises him and his cocky side, although to be honest, looking at the way the elven prince treats Fíli and Kíli, there's nothing but kindness in his gaze.

   
***

   
Today is Fíli's six birthday and Thorin wants it to be special, it's the first birthday since his mother died. Thorin misses his sister Dís so much, especially on occasions like today, she was always up for big parties and used to bake the most delicious birthday cakes of all Erebor. That gives Thorin an idea, what about him baking a big cake for Fíli? He hasn't made one before but it shouldn't be that difficult, should it be?

After asking Elrond for permission to use the kitchen - who directs a look of mistrust at him before finally agreeing-, Thorin goes down to where the oven is. Soon he realizes maybe his plan isn't a good idea after all, every single utensil looks completely unfamiliar. Plus, there's the fact he has explicitly requested to be left alone, not wanting to feel more pressure than needed. With a flop, he puts the ingredients for the cake he'll need on the marble table and begins to start his task.

Immediately, it become obvious he's not made for cooking, despite of following the recipe of the book he has borrowed from Elrond's private library; the dough is way too sticky and the consistency looks awful as well.

"Damn, who would have asked me to do that?" Nevertheless, he keeps working on his task with determination, and once the cake dough seem to be finished, he puts it on the oven. "Now I'll just have to wait until it's done..." Today has been a tough day. He had gotten up very early in the morning and worked in the forges for long hours, he's tired and sleepy, maybe a good nap while waiting for the cake to be done would do him some good...

And this is how Thranduil finds him minutes later. Elrond has mentioned Thorin requested to use the kitchen and feeling curious to see if the dwarf was a good baker or not, he went there.

Thorin's face is covered with raw dough, even his nose has some of it on the tip. Thranduil can't help but chuckle at the cute image of Thorin sleeping while covered in flour and butter all over. "What a mess you made... I guess I was right when I mentioned to Lord Elrond you didn't seemed the cooking type." Carefully, takes some of the dough of his cheek and tastes it. "Actually, the flavor is quite good."

The dwarf moves in his sleep but doesn't wake up. All of a sudden, a burning smell fills Thranduil's nostrils, and when he reaches to the oven is too late, the cake is half burned. Thranduil tuts in displeasure, "what a baker you are." After checking the damage the cake has suffered, he concludes it's not edible. The elf shakes his head, amazed at how Thorin is still sleeping peacefully and unaware of the incident with his cake.

"Thranduil?" Fíli's voice catches his attention, the boy is on the threshold observing the scene. Thranduil put his index finger to his lips, preventing the kid to wake his uncle. "What are you doing...?" Fíli asks in whispers.

"Your uncle Thorin is trying to make a cake for your birthday, although it's a surprise, so you're not supposed to know it yet..."

Fíli giggles while covering his mouth. "It's burned...!"

"Yeah... he has tried though," Thranduil chuckles.

"What should we do now?" Fíli looks at him with those expressive brown eyes, concern in his eyes.

"What about helping your uncle? But that will be a secret between you and I. Would you help me Fíli?" The dwarfling nods energetically and can't suppress a joyful grin.

As quietly as possible, Thranduil takes some of the ingredients forgotten on the marble and proceed to bake a brand new cake. It takes only a little time, since the elf is good at cooking deserts, actually; in Mirkwood his cakes are very much appreciated. Once everything is done, he puts the dough back in the oven, taking the wasted one with him.

"After I leave, wake Thorin, but remember, what we did is a secret."

"Our secret...!" Fíli repeats while waving at him.

   
***

   
Thorin couldn't be prouder of himself, the cake looked perfect! Nice color and texture, and the smell... oh Mahal, what a smell! Who would have thought that awful-looking dough would become this? 'Guess I underestimated myself...' The dwarf smirks while puffing his chest.

They serve the cake at the dining room, and just to see the joyful expression on Fíli's face, the effort has been totally worth it. Kíli is by his side clapping in enthusiasm, even the usually cool-blooded elves are cheering. Dís would have loved this, Thorin thinks, feeling melancholic.

"Yummy!!" Fíli approves after the first bite. While seated beside him, Thorin observes how the kid is looking for something until he spots it at the entrance of the room, then puts his thumbs up and smiles.  Thranduil is standing there, looking back at Fíli nodding as if they're communicating by gestures. Then Thorin remembers Elrond's earlier conversation, was really Thranduil not being around them because he thought Thorin didn't want him near himself and the kids? Maybe he  needed to clear things up with the elf.

"I think we should talk." Thranduil is caught off guard by Thorin's words as he quietly steps next to him.

"About what?"

Thorin only points at the corridor with his head, not wanting for them to be disturbed.

"Fíli and Kíli seem to like you." That gains him a smile from Thranduil, a genuine one. "You could come over now, I think they'll appreciate it." There's more he wants to say but he doesn't seem to find the right words. Believing the conversation is over, he turns to walk back inside.

"Thorin wait." The dwarf stops in his tracks. "I thought you didn't like me."

"And I don't." But his chuckle sort of gives him away.

"Thranduil!! Come and taste the cake, it's delicious...!" Fíli got impatient waiting for the elf to go inside and taste their secret cake, that's why when he finally finds him talking with his uncle, he can't help but jump on his back to prevent him from going away. Due to the inertia of Fíli's jump though, Thranduil loses his balance and ends up falling on top of Thorin, accidentally smashing Thorin's lips with his own...

_*smooch*_

One second, two seconds, three seconds...

It's not until Thranduil's feels something, that he pulls away of Thorin as if he just got burned, "What do you think you're doing!?!?" 

"What??? Me?! You jumped at me and kissed me!!"

"I didn't! I only have lost my balance because of Fíli!" Then Thranduil points at him with an accusatory finger, "You wanted to take advantage of me, don't deny it, dwarf."

"What?! I certainly did not, elf."

"You were aroused! I could  _feel_  it"

Thorin's jaw drops, "I wasn't!" The dwarf feels how his cheeks are becoming red due to the mortification to have been discovered by Thranduil. Yes, he was aroused, but he couldn't be blamed, could he? That damned elf just jumped over and kissed him unexpectedly! But it's not like his going to admit it, no sir.

Meanwhile, smelling trouble, Fíli has disappeared conveniently, leaving the two of them alone in the middle of the corridor yelling at each other. After some more arguing -which ends up nowhere, really-, Thranduil leaves the scene dramatically, not before briefly entering the dining room to take a good portion of the cake under the astonished gaze of Thorin.

"At least I'm going to taste it, I well deserve it."

Jaw still dropped, Thorin sees how the elf leaves again, but this time doesn't come back.

"Now that I thought we were in good terms, Mahal be dammit!" And with that, Thorin goes back inside, where Kíli is eating his own portion of the birthday cake rather peacefully.

What Thorin doesn't see, though, is that Thranduil takes a moment to caress his own lips, trying to remember how wonderful those thin lips of the dwarf have felt upon his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments, hope you'll also like this part ;)

It's deep in the night when they finally fall into bed. Not wanting to lose any second, undressing themselves under the fervent gaze of the other. Thorin mumbles something about the needed preparation but the other simply dismisses it, saying he's more than ready for him. Thorin thrusts in, hard, almost rough, enjoying the moans he receives in return. The warmth around his shaft feels so good… after a moment, he starts to move, rocking his hips at the same time as his lover, at times fast and then slow, finding their own pleasant rhythm.

But feeling himself inside him is not enough, he wants to taste his delicious lips once more, “Look at me,” Thorin demands.  The golden cascade is partly covering his back, giving him a breathtaking look.

Thranduil turns his head slowly, looking back at Thorin with those piercing blue-eyes, completely lost in lust.

“Thorin…” The elf is begging for more. And Thorin obeys, not before kissing him hungrily on the lips.

The rhythm increases again. The dwarf is holding those well toned hips while he keeps pushing himself in. Thranduil's moans are driving him crazy, it's so arousing to hear the elf calling his name in bliss... and that is precisely what ends up making Thorin lose himself, and to reach the peak.... or at least that's what would have happened if it wasn't for a strange sound -similar to a door knocking- rumbling through the room. “Not now, we’re busy!” Thorin shouts, not wanting to be disturbed now that he and Thranduil were finally doing it.

Thranduil chuckles at his grumpiness, "forget about them and keep going..." That seductive sound of the elf is sexy as hell. Thorin starts his task anew, getting inside as deeply as possible.

However, the knocking is persistent.

"Dammit!" Thorin closes his eyes for a second, trying to focus on his task of thrusting in. When he opens his eyes again, though, Thranduil has disappeared and everything gets blurry. "What the...?"

Thorin blinks again, twice, now staring at the ceiling of his own room,  taking a moment to realize what had happened. Everything had been a dream.

“Thorin?” Immediately, he recognizes Elrond's deep voice, and reality hits him. Did he just has have an erotic -and very explicit- dream of Thranduil and himself having sex?!

"Oh Mahal..." His gaze travels down to his crotch and then he sees it. The intensity of the dream has translated in his body into a shape of a boner. "Shit...!"

"Are you alright in there?" There's concern in his voice.

"Yes, yes, just overslept," the dwarf adds quickly while cursing his luck and begging for that to get down. Thorin had a very early meeting with Lord Elrond today, which he had totally forgotten about due to the intensity of that dream.

"Are you sure? You sound like you are in trouble, let me enter and help-"

"NO!" Thorin shouts back going pale, sweating, and quickly adds the silliest of excuses, "I'm naked, I sleep naked, just give me a minute, and I'll be fine,"

Elrond seems to believe him because this time he leaves for good, but not before reminding Thorin he'll wait for him at his office.

Back inside the room, Thorin tries to think of the most depressive of things so his not-so-little problem would go down. Unfortunately for him, nothing seems to work.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Thorin says taking a deep breath before stepping into the icy-cold water bath. "Here we go-oh!! Mahal!!"

Luckily though, it works.

   
***

   
Elves have always been light sleepers and Thranduil is not an exception. It's nearly dawn when his keen elven ears catch an unfamiliar sound coming from outside his room. Feeling curious to know what that might be, he stands up from bed and tries to find the source of the noise. Could it have come from the corridor? Carefully to not make any noise himself, he opens the door and pops out his head. Nothing; everything is dead quiet, maybe it had been the wind? Thranduil shrugs and when he is about to go back to bed, he hears it again. Now fully awake, the elf can clearly state it comes from the chamber next to his, Thorin's room.

The sound is very low, almost inaudible, but the curiosity to know what Thorin is doing at this time of night is too strong. So Thranduil takes a glass off his nightstand, putting the base on the wall and the other to his ear to hear better and amplify the sound. Seems like Thorin is sort of talking to someone?

"No, wait... that's not- oh Valar!!"

Thranduil gasps at what clearly is the sound of a moan. Not wanting to hear more of it -and flushed up to his pointy ears-, he leaves his room and walks into the cold dawn, he really needs some fresh air right now...

   
***

 

Since the secret cake baking, Fíli started to like Thranduil a lot, the elf is very nice with his brother and him, -not that the rest of elf aren't nice-, but Thranduil is just his favorite amongst them. What makes Fíli sad though, is that Thranduil usually only comes to see the two brothers when his uncle is not around - why that is, he can't tell. One thing is for sure, he's determinated to change it. Uncle Thorin's friends are all in Erebor, so he should make new friends here, shouldn't he? Fíli had been taught friends are very important in life and he wants to help Thorin make new ones here, and Thranduil seems to like his uncle too - otherwise he wouldn't have helped him with the birthday cake, right? The only problem is he doesn't know how to make them become friends. 

"Elrohir, do you know how to make new friends?" The dwarfling voices his concerns to the elf, -who's playing with the brothers in the garden while uncle Thorin is taking his lessons.

The elf is a little taken aback by the unexpected question, nevertheless he tries to reply as best as he can. "I suppose a good way to start a friendship is by talking about something you both like or have in common." Fíli nods, very attentive to the answer. "Although it's not always like that, there are many ways to make new friends, sometimes it's simply a matter of fate."

"Fate?" Fíli asks scratching his temple whereas Kíli tilts his head -also paying attention to the explanation-, neither understand what the elf means by that.

Elrohir smiles sympathetically, "Fate means when you are meant to do something, even though you haven't chosen to do it yourself,"

"Like uncle Thorin coming here to Rivendell because grandpa ordered him to do that?" Fíli really wants to understand it properly.

The elf giggles, "Yes, something like that." After that, they change the topic but the dwarfling keeps thinking about it, maybe he has got an idea.

  
***

  
Later that day, Thorin meets Elrond in the forges. The place is very different compared to the splendid forges they have in Erebor. Here in Rivendell the forge is divided into two rooms for a start; one where they create the fire, and another one where the crafting is properly done. Both rooms are connected by some sort of fireplace in the middle of the wall, Elrond had explained in detail that the parting of the room was necessary since the fire was made by an special technique developed by king Turgon, and something else Thorin is too sleepy to remember now.

"You're a fast learner so I decided to show you my technique of forging swords as my forefathers did back in the First Age in Gondolin." Thorin moves closer to the elf, fully concentrated on trying not to lose track of every single move Elrond is doing during the crafting. Certainly the way elves forge swords is very different to how dwarfs do it. "You have to very extra care with the blade, see?" The dwarf nods. "Well, now it's your turn, Thorin Oakenshield, take it." Elrond hands him some more steel to produce another sword from scratch. The dwarf reproduces what his eyes had seen moments before as best as he can, it's a rather difficult way to forge so it might take him some time to do it properly. He's hopeful though.

After the first try, Elrond nods in approval. "You should practice some more before the day ends, practice makes perfect." With that said, the elven Lord leaves Thorin alone in the forges.

Hours pass by and the dwarf gets better slowly, the sudden sound of the door makes him turn to the entrance. "Sorry, I didn't know there was someone already in here," Thranduil says when he spots the figure of the dwarven prince. Curious enough, just a few minutes earlier, Thranduil found Fíli and Kíli roaming around the forges. The blond dwarfling had asked him to craft an elvish sword to practice sword fighting because he is about to get to the proper age. Thranduil had laughed and promised to craft him something Elvish for him and Kíli, -but not weapons since it's too soon. The two kids were happy with his answer and rushed him to get to the forge to start the crafting.

"It's okay, you can stay, there's enough space for both of us," Thorin says and it's true; even though the room is small, the forge is big enough. So they start to work, each on his task, in uncomfortable silence. Their last encounter hasn't ended precisely on the best of terms. Although Thorin hates this heavy silence, he says nothing, fighting back the urgency to talk.

After a while, oddly, the room is getting hotter, is it Thorin or did the flames get considerably bigger than when he started crafting? Out of the corner of his eyes he sees how he's not the only one who's hot, Thranduil is sweating, something extremely weird for an elf. Nevertheless, the dwarf keep doing his work, focusing on the crafting of his sword which, for whatever reason, look awful this time.

The room gets hotter and hotter and Thorin decides to forget the good manners and takes off all his upper clothing next, exposing his bare chest as a result. Thranduil seems to be very concentrated on his own task so he probably won't even notice it...

But Thorin is completely wrong. Of course the elf had noticed, how could he not? Thorin have a very well toned body, strong forearms, a hairy chest, defined abs... Thranduil feels how that unfamiliar heat he felt that same morning when he overheard Thorin doing... that, fills his body again without him being able to stop it. He's sweating, like never before, and after some more consideration, he decides to forget the decorum and takes off his gown, -elves never take off their robes in public but this heat is unbearable. After removing it, he goes back to his task. It takes him a couple of minutes before realizing Thorin must have stopped crafting because can't hear the sound of his hammer against the steal.

"Thorin are you-" But the elf freezes. Thorin is staring at him, at all of him, from head to toe. Thranduil feel his cheeks go red, but this time it's not due the hotness of the room, it's because of something else. He wants to call his name, to ask him why is he staring at him with such intensity but then he sees a thin trickle of blood running down from Thorin's nose. The blood keeps pouring and pouring, now from both nostrils. "Thorin?!" he tries, but it's too late, the dwarf has passed out with a loud plop as he falls to the ground.

   
***

   
Right after Thranduil enters the forges, Fíli wants to follow him, wishing to know if his plan is going to has the wanted effect and that a friendship between the elf and Thorin will grow; however, Elladan has seen the two brothers just in time.

"What are the two of you doing here alone?" Elladan asks, quirking a brow, it's not common to see the brothers without any adult supervising them. Fíli just covers his mouth with his hands, smirking wickedly. "You are up to something... I can see that, but you won't tell, will you?" The elf pokes their noses but apart from a squeal, he gets nothing more. "I was about to go into the forges room, father said the forges are being used right now so I need to watch the fire. You can come with me, but only if you promise me to behalf and to not approach to the fire, deal?"

"Deal!!" Fíli can't believe his luck! From there he will be able to hear how his plan is going... Or that's what he's thought, unfortunately, the wall is too thick and he can't hear anything apart from the far away sound of a hammer hitting steal coming from the other side of the wall. The dwarfling crosses his arms in annoyance.

"What's with this pouty face, Fíli? Didn't you want to see the forges from the inside? I thought that was the reason for you two wandering around here," but the dwarf keeps pouting. Elladan rolls his eyes, dealing with kids was so hard at times! But he has an ace up his sleeve, "Fíli?" Once he gets his full attention, he shows them a carbon. "This charcoal is magic, look." The elf throws the charcoal into the fire which flames get bigger for a couple of seconds before going back to their normal size. 

"Wow! Do it again, do it again!!" the brothers claps in enthusiasm.

"I'll do it when the flames get down again, meanwhile tell me, what did you two do today?" The dwarfling soon forgets about his early grumpiness and chats with the elf merrily. Elladan is very entertaining and shows him few tricks he knows of elven crafting and its magic.

Meanwhile, poor Kíli gets bored since he's not allowed to touch anything because according to Elladan it's too dangerous... yeah, right. Kíli likes to touch and play with things and this is exactly what he wants to do right now. So he discreetely climbs down from the chair he had been sitting on, and looks for something to play with. His big eyes soon come to rest on the basket where the charcoals are placed. Fíli and Elladan keep talking animatedly, that's his chance to grab some charcoals without being noticed. Carefully, he takes one of those and throws it into the fire, trying to emulate what Elladan did before. He misses. On the second try, though, the charcoal reaches its goal and big flames appear for a moment before disappearing quickly again. Kíli enjoys the spectacular flames so much that he keeps throwing and throwing charcoals for a good while.

"Isn't it a little bit too hot in here?" Elladan asks, taking a quick look to the fire, which had returned to its regular size by now. Kíli had run out of charcoals, that's why when the elf looks at him, he doesn't suspect a thing of what the brunette had been doing for the last thirty minutes. "Anyway, it's about time for you to go to dinner, I shall accompany you, now, come with me." The three of them go to the dinner room, completely oblivious of what had happened on the opposite site of the wall due to those magical charcoals Kíli had thrown...

   
***

   
The fresh water running through his fingers feels good. After the cloth is completely wet, he squeezes it to remove the excess of water, then carefully places it on Thorin's forehead. The dwarf makes a face, and finally awakes.

"Where-what...?" he tries, still trying to remember what had happened to him.

"Don't move, stay still," Thranduil says.

"Why are you here in my room of all the places, Thranduil?"

"You passed out in the forges, you dumb dwarf."

"Who are you calling dumb??"

Thranduil tuts, fighting back the urge to pick up a fight with Thorin again, knowing the last thing the dwarf needs is that.

Thorin tries to sit up but the elf prevents him from doing so by putting a hand on his chest. Thranduil wasn't really thinking when he did that, but now that his hand is on the bare chest of the dwarf, -feeling his very heartbeat underneath-, he is unable to remove it from there. He stares at his own hand, not wanting to meet those blue eyes of the dwarf. Hundreds of thoughts are crossing his mind, and he feels that now familiar heat Thorin seems to awake in him starts to possess his body from head to toe once again. Thranduil feels Thorin's eyes on him now, but he can't look back at him, if he does he's afraid of doing something rash...

"Uncle Thorin!!" Fíli had opened the door with concern in his face, Kíli is right behind him with tears in his eyes.

The spell is broken and Thranduil can finally remove his hand from Thorin, who flings his arms open to welcome the kids and engulf them in a tight hug.

"Hey hey, don't cry, Kíli, I'm alright, you see?" The poor dwarfling keeps crying loudly, hiding his face in Thorin's chest.

"Elrond told us you weren't feeling well, and... you're not going to die like mama, are you?" Thorin is tempted to giggle at the over-dramatic reaction but Fíli looks really concerned about his health.

"No, I'm not, I was lucky enough to have Thranduil with me, he saved me..." Their gazes meet, briefly, but enough for Thranduil to read the implication behind those words.

"Come on, kids, let your uncle rest now." Elladan rushes them from the door, -Thranduil didn't notice Elrond's son until now-. The kids complain loudly, wanting to be with their uncle longer, but Thorin really needs to sleep some more to fully recover.

"Thranduil, could you tell them a bed time story?" Thorin asks and Thranduil hesitates, but the brothers' excitement makes him give in eventually.

They leave Thorin alone in his room, not before making sure the dwarf is comfortable in his bed.

"Now, what kind of story do you like?" The elf had never done this before but wants to do it properly. "Adventures maybe?"

"Yes, yes! Tell us the story of the elven prince, please?"

"The elven prince?" Thranduil quirks a brow, "I'm afraid I don't know this one."

"Uncle Thorin tells it to us every night... he's a blond elf, like you, and he's also powerful!" Fíli and Kíli pout in disappointment of Thranduil not knowing this amazing fable.

"Maybe we can do something different today." Then, he starts to sing in elvish one of those songs his father used to sing when he was an elfling. Soon it has the wanted effect, because both kids fall asleep with a smile upon their faces. After making sure they are completely asleep, he kisses their foreheads tenderly and leaves the room.

"So Thorin tells them a bed time story with a blonde elf as the main character? Now, that's interesting," Thranduil giggles, trying to dismiss how this little discovery warms his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know your thoughts and review :)


End file.
